Crown Island
by Scary
Summary: Ein seltsames Geheimnis auf der neuen Insel Crown Island zerstört nach und nach die Freundschaft der Strohhutbande. Kann das Schlimmste noch verhindert werden, bevor alles zu spät ist?


**Ein schönes Hallo an alle anderen One Peace Fans!**

**Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. Normalerweise schreibe ich eigene Geschichten, aber als alter One Piece Freak konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Naja, ich versuche so es dem Original auch gerecht zu machen. Das heißt, es kommen auch keine Pairings vor.  
Was ich noch anmerken will ist, dass es sehr auf Chopper konzentriert ist. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es viel zu wenige FF über den kleinen Elch.**

**Also: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**P.S. Ich widme diese FF meiner Betaleserin Franziska - ohne dich gäbe es keine FFs von mir **

1. Kapitel - Die neue Insel

Wütend brachen sich die meterhohen Wellen an der steinigen und steilen Küste der fremden Insel. Es war eine noch sehr unbekannte Insel, die auf keiner Karte zu finden war. Größtenteils wurde sie von Wäldern bedeckt und in denen lebten wahrscheinlich noch unbekannte gefährliche Tiere. In der Mitte erhoben sich drei mächtige Berge, welche der Insel ihren Namen gaben: Crown Island. Tatsächlich wirkte die Insel aus der Entfernung betrachtet wie eine gewaltige Krone, die sich aus der Grand Line emporhob. Nur an der Nordseite hatten sich Menschen niedergelassen und eine kleine Stadt errichtet. Doch hüteten die Menschen ein Geheimnis, ein gefährliches noch dazu. Denn Crown Island war keine gewöhnliche Insel.

Auch in dieser Nacht hatten sich die Wolken wieder zusammengezogen und nahmen jedem Seefahrer die Sicht auf die Sterne. Noch dazu blies ein kalter Wind über die raue See und prallte gegen die Berge. Doch dies alles störte den alten Mann nicht, der grübelnd auf einem hohen, von Menschenhand errichteten Plateau saß, welches sich auf dem höchsten Berg, den in der Mitte, befand. Ganz langsam zog der Alte an seiner Pfeife und blies den Rauch mit Genuss wieder aus der Nase. Ruhig saß er auf einem Stein, der anscheinend zu einem Stuhl umgearbeitet worden war und blickte in die Ferne. Vor ihm, bei einem großen holzgearbeiteten Fernglas stand ein Junge, kaum älter als 14 und starrte über die große, unruhige See. „Und Yume, kannst du etwas entdecken?" Der Angesprochene gab nur ein kurzes „Nein!" von sich. Zufrieden lehnte der Alte sich zurück und zog erneut an seiner Pfeife. Doch plötzlich schrie Yume auf: "Halt warte. Da drüben kann ich ein Schiff sehen. Es ist noch weit weg, mindestens eine Nacht, aber es steuert ganz bestimmt auf unsere Insel zu!" „Was?" Der Alte war aufgesprungen und eilte zu Yume nach vor. „Lass mich mal sehen!" knurrte er und stieß den Jungen ein wenig unsanft zur Seite. „Tatsächlich", brummelte er, nachdem er ebenfalls einen Blick in das Fernglas geworfen hatte. „Und bist du dir sicher, dass sie hierher kommen?" Yume nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher!" Grübelnd ging der Alte wieder zu seinem Platz zurück und ließ sich ächzend auf seinen Stammplatz fallen. Mit der einen Hand massierte er gedankenverloren sein Kinn, was ihm oft beim Denken half, während er mit der anderen unruhig auf seinem Knie herum klopfte. Yume blickte auch schon wieder durch sein Fernglas. „Diese Narren!" knurrte der Alte. „Sie fahren in ihr Verderben. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht vorhaben, hier zu ankern. Denn sollten sie einmal hier an Land kommen, werden sie diese Insel nicht mehr verlassen…"

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen auf der Going Merry. Die See war nicht mehr so stürmisch wie in der Nacht und auch der Himmel hatte sich wieder aufgelockert. Die kleine spanische Karavelle mit der Galionsfigur in Form eines Widderkopfes schipperte sanft über das blaue Meer. An Board verlief alles normal, so wie jeden Morgen, für die siebenköpfige Crew:Sanji, der Smutje, war wie immer schon früher aufgestanden um der hungrigen Crew, vor allem dem nimmersatten Kapitän, ein Frühstück herzurichten. Dieser saß bereits an Deck und versuchte gerade, sich von seinem besten Freund und Scharfschützen Usopp ein neues Kartenspiel erklären zu lassen. Chopper, der kleine Elch und Schiffsarzt hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, Usopp bei diesem schwierigen Unterfangen zu helfen. Doch langsam verlor der Kanonier die Geduld.„Luffy, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, du sollst nur EINE Karte ziehen. Nicht gleich alle!" Verständnislos blickte ihn Luffy an.„Aber so Gewinn ich doch bestimmt leichter und das Spiel ist früher aus, was heißt, dass wir bald Essen gehen können!" Doch diese Antwort machte den sonst so ruhigen Usopp nur wütender. „Würdest du mal bitteschön aufhören ans Essen zu denken und dich auf das Spiel konzentrieren?" „Ich kann aber nicht denken, wenn ich hungrig bin!" versuchte sich der Kapitän zu wehren.

„DU kannst NIE denken!" Während sich die beiden nun lauthals stritten, konnte Chopper nicht anders, als einfach laut loszulachen. So schafften sie es, den Schwertkämpfer der Crew aus seinem morgendlichen Erholungsschlaf zu wecken. Genervt rieb Roronoa Zoro sich die Augen. „Könnt ihr nicht einmal eure Klappe halten?" murmelte er verschlafen. „Warum schläfst du überhaupt, wenn du gerade erst geschlafen hast?" brüllte Usopp zurück. „Ich schlafe wann ich will!" brummelte der Grünschopf verschlafen, und kurze Zeit darauf war er auch schon wieder eingenickt. Doch nicht nur Zoro hatten sie mit ihrem Getobe gestört. Jetzt stieß eine noch viel wütendere Navigatorin die Tür zu ihrer Kajüte auf. „HÖRT sofort auf mit dem Krach, oder es setzt was. Ich möchte in Ruhe meine Karte fertig zeichnen und sollte ich nur einen Fehler dabei machen, landet ihr alle drei von Bord!" Nun wurden die Streithähne tatsächlich ruhiger. Bei Nami konnte man schließlich nie wissen, ob sie nicht ihre Drohung wahr machen würde. Doch kaum hatten sich die drei beruhigt, rief Sanji schon über das ganze Schiff, dass das Essen fertig sei.„ENDLICH!" rief Luffy glücklich und war auch schon auf dem Weg in die Kombüse. Kurze Zeit später hatten sich auch Usopp, Chopper, Nami und Zoro beim Küchentisch niedergelassen. Wie immer kam Robin zuletzt, aber schon wurde sie von Sanji umschwärmt. „Robin mein Schatz, für dich habe ich ein extra Menü zusammengestellt!"

Die Angesprochene lächelte den Smutje dankend an und nahm ebenfalls Platz bei den anderen. Während nun der tägliche Kampf um das Essen stattfand, erwähnte Nami die Insel, die sie gestern Abend durch ihr Fernglas entdeckt hatte.„Wir sollten dort Ankern, wir brauchen bald wieder Essensvorräte!" sagte Sanji, während er mit einer Gabel Luffys Hand abwehrte. „Stimmt, mir geht auch schon das Papier aus, weil ich mich andauernd vermale bei dem Krach!" wütend blickte sie hinüber zu Usopp, Chopper und Luffy, doch diese aßen weiter, als ob sie es nicht gemerkt hätten. „Wann werden wir dort ungefähr ankommen?" fragte nun Zoro sehr interessiert. „Wir brauchen bestimmt noch einen halben Tag wenn nicht mehr. Ich schätze, so gegen Abend werden wir dort ankommen!" Zufrieden stand Zoro nun auf. „Dann geht sich ja noch eine Runde schlafen aus!" murmelte er gähnend und verließ die Kombüse. Die anderen blickten ihm nach. „Ist es eigentlich normal, dass ein Mensch so viel schlafen kann?" fragte Chopper ernst. Doch die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Was ist bei uns schon normal?"

Der Rest des Tages verlief für die Strohhutbande so wie immer. Zoro schlief wieder einmal irgendwo an Deck der Going Merry, Sanji umschwärmte Robin, die in ihrem Liegestuhl saß und in einem alten Buch über eine vergangene Kultur vertieft war und Nami unternahm schon den 3 Versuch, eine Karte von der letzten Insel zu zeichnen. Und was Chopper, Luffy und Usopp anging, so saßen die drei auf der Reling und angelten. Gespannt lauschten die beiden einer Geschichte des Kanoniers, welche natürlich wieder nur erfunden war. „Und da war dieser Riese, mindestens so groß wie ein Berg und ich dachte mir, Usopp, du musst ihn besiegen, sonst wirst du nie auf die andere Seite der Insel kommen. Und schon wollte er mich mit seiner Axt erschlagen, aber so geschickt, wie ich nun mal bin, wich ich aus und…" Luffy und Chopper erwiesen sich wie immer als äußerst gute Zuhörer und rissen auch in den spannendsten Momenten Mund und Augen weit auf. Die beiden waren Usopps Lieblingsopfer, denn sie glaubten ihm wirklich alles. Doch ein aufgeregter Ruf, dass alle schnell herkommen sollten, unterbrach ihn bei seiner äußerst spannenden Geschichte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Chopper verwirrt, als sie sich alle wenig später am Hauptdeck zusammenfanden. „Wir kommen gleich bei der Insel an!" erklärte Nami und deutete auf die gewaltige Insel vor ihnen. „Wow, das sieht ja aus wie eine Krone!" stellte Usopp fest und Chopper war total hin und weg. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird sie Crown Island genannt. Sie soll auf keiner Karte zu finden sein, aber ich habe einmal einen sehr kurzen Absatz in einem Buch über sie gelesen!" erklärte Robin ihren Freunden. Luffy, der gerade eben bemerkt hatte, dass sie auf eine Insel zusteuerten rief total glücklich: „Schaut mal, da vorn ist eine Insel!"

„Natürlich du Idiot, wir haben das doch schon beim Essen angesprochen!" klärte ihn eine wütende Nami auf. „Hörst du eigentlich nie zu, wenn man dir was sagt?" Doch Luffy schien das nicht zu interessieren. Stattdessen hatte er sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, auf Merrys Kopf hoch geschwungen und bestaunte nun die Insel. „Wollen wir eigentlich wirklich an Land gehen? Ich meine, ich habe das Gefühl, meine Inselkrankheit macht sich wieder bemerkbar!" murmelte Usopp. Er hasste es, wenn sie auf eine fremde Insel trafen, denn meistens verstrickten sie sich in Kämpfe, Abenteuer und anderen tödlichen Gefahren und kamen nur haarscharf mit dem Leben davon. Doch dies kümmerte nie wirklich jemanden.Luffy war schon total gespannt auf die Insel vor ihm. „Was uns wohl auf dieser Insel erwartet?" fragte er sich, während sie Kurs auf den einzigen Hafen auf gesamt Crown Island nahmen.

**Okay Leute und jetzt drückt den lila glitzernden Knopf und hinterlasst mir ein schönes 'Review'**


End file.
